1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus that is capable of removing noise, a control method, and an audio output system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when an audio signal per channel is input into a plurality of audio output apparatuses of an audio output system such as a multi-channel home theater system, each of the audio signal input is converted into an outputtable format and is output.
However, when noise occurs due to the presence of a plurality of audio output apparatuses, a noise signal may be mixed with an audio signal being output through the plurality of audio output apparatuses, and thus the quality of the audio may diminish.
In order to improve this problem, a conventional audio output system may receive a noise signal generated due to an external environmental element from the plurality of audio output apparatuses, and generate a noise removing signal for attenuating noise from each noise signal input. Then, the audio output system includes the noise removing signal generated per each audio output apparatus for each audio signal to be output to the plurality of audio output apparatuses, and transmits the same.
Accordingly, the plurality of audio output apparatuses output an audio signal that includes the audio signal per channel of each audio output apparatus and the noise removing signal.
However, a problem with this related art noise removing method is that the audio might not be high quality because distortion may occur in the audio output, due to the noise removing signal that is included in the audio signal per audio output apparatus.